Time of Your Life
by MaidenInTheMoon
Summary: After a particularly nasty fight between Sasuke and Naruto, both boys wake up sharing a hospital room, will a strange new friendship, or maybe something even deeper, bud in the time that the two are bed-ridden? *Eventual SasuNaru* YAOI!
1. Another Turning Point

Summary: After a particularly nasty fight between Naruto and Sasuke, both boys wake up sharing a hospital room, will some kind of strange friendship bud in the time period when they are both bed-ridden?  
  
". . ." = speaking  
  
//. . .// = thinking  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun was nearly at its peak when a pair of dark eyes opened wearily. The blurry world slowly came into focus for the owner. The young boy stared blankly at a wall while his thoughts rearranged themselves.   
  
For a few minutes he was blank, but then it all surged back to him. He was obviously in the hospital, after the effects of a strange new jutsu that none other than Naruto used on him.   
  
//Kuso! I lost to him??// The boy thought angrily, blood pounded painfully throughout his whole body.  
  
He attempted to sit up, but his body acted as if it was not his own, and it barely responded, allowing him to only move a few feet before he gave into the pain and slumped against the wall.  
  
The boy eyed his surroundings through his dark bangs, it looked like a normal hospital room, only. . . his eyes fell on a second bed. Another occupant lay motionless on it.   
  
His body was small beneath the sheets. Stray strands of spiky, blonde hair littered his pillow. The other boy's eyes were closed and a placid look was on his face.  
  
A small smile touched the dark-haired boy's lips. //I knew I didn't go down alone, take the wrath of the chidori Naruto, haha. . .// he thought to himself.  
  
He stole another look at the sleeping boy. //Fool, probably dreaming about ramen. . .//   
  
Before he could think anymore, a high pitched squeal broke the silence.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" the all too familiar voice yelled as a blur of red latched itself onto Sasuke.  
  
"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO WAKE UP . . ."   
  
Sasuke felt fresh, hot tears fall onto his aching muscles as he groaned and shoved the girl away. "Sakura, I'm fine."  
  
"Not really, seems like you took a rasengan head on, I'm amazed you survived." The ever calm voice of their silver-haired jounin sensei spoke up.  
  
Sasuke turned and looked at him standing in the doorway. He simply nodded and walked towards the still unconscious boy's bed.  
  
"However, seems like Naruto is still out cold, Sasuke, you shouldn't use the chidori on your allies." He warned and looked to his other two students. "If Naruto doesn't make it through this, you'll have only yourself to blame."  
  
Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and he was sure his face had paled. "W . . What?"  
  
"Masaka sensei. . ." Sakura started, a slight quiver in her voice. "Sasuke-kun didn't just . . kill Naruto like that, that's not possible. . ."  
  
The elder ninja shrugged. "There's a lot of things that a powerful jutsu can do, but Naruto is strong, so let's hope he'll be okay."  
  
Sasuke looked away, he was starting to get sick to his stomach. They'd always fought, him and Naruto, but he never guessed it could be life-threatening.  
  
"Sakura, let's go, Sasuke still needs rest, his body is practically going to be useless for another week." Kakashi motioned for the door as he spoke.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'll come visit you Sasuke-kun" she sounded hopeful and looked at him.  
  
Sasuke said nothing, he just looked back at Naruto, who had not stirred once.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The click of the door shutting indicated that they were gone and Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. Naruto had to be okay, he knew Naruto wouldn't just die without a fight, but in the back of his mind worry still plagued him.  
  
//come on you dobe, you can make it through this, just don't die on me.// He thought bitterly.  
  
Seconds ticked into minutes and minutes into hour,s all the while Sasuke watched Naruto, even the slightest intake of breath seemed like a sign.  
  
Finally however, even staying awake seemed too much of a strain for Sasuke's body and soon sleep tempted him, his eyelids closed slowly and he yawned as he lay down, hearing one last sound before he drifted away... a slightly irritated voice. . . "Sasuke, I told you you'd get your ass kicked."  
  
//Sounds like Naruto// he thought to himself.  
  
//NARUTO?????//  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yah, okay, that was sO an intro, sry for the shortness! I'll make it up to ya next chappy ^_^ anyways, lotsa reviews would SERIOUSLY help me!! PLZ Y'ALL!! *crosses fingers and prays*   
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Maiden  
  
*To every door there is a key* 


	2. A Fork Stuck in the Road

Maiden: ^_^ I promised this chappy would be longer teehee.  
  
Disclaimer: Y'ALL I HEARD THAT THE NARUTO ANIME'S GONNA GET LICENSED IN AMERICA!! I PRAY THEY WON'T! BECAUSE THEN THEY'LL HAVE HORRIBLE VOICING AND LIKE THEY'LL CUT OUT SOOO MANY SCENES!! ;_; DAMIT! IF I OWNED NARUTO I WOULDN'T SELL OUT FOR A MILLION BUCKS  
  
NTI: *smacks Maiden* Get a hold of yourself  
  
Maiden: @_@ yah. . .anyways, THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! Y'all rock!!  
  
^_~ read on  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: A Fork Stuck in the Road  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Naruto??" Sasuke asked breathlessly as he turned slowly to face the voice that had spoken.  
  
Sure enough, the blond had sat up and smirked at the expression on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Like I said, you can't beat me anymore Sasuke." He said as he stuck his nose up in mock superiority..  
  
Sasuke let out an angry "hmph" and stared at Naruto through narrowed eyes. "I went easy on you, baka."  
  
Naruto's blue eyes became dangerously small. "AS IF SASUKE! YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED! I BEAT YOU!"  
  
"Technically, if you beat me, you wouldn't be in the hospital right now would you?" Sasuke retorted through gritted teeth.  
  
The other boy fell silent. "Well still. . ."  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Well still what? Well, you're still weak? Well, I'm still better?" Sasuke resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Naruto as he taunted him. That would make him seem too immature, almost to a Naruto-like level.  
  
"SASUKE I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto lunged out of his bed, but the dark haired Genin just watched in amusement.  
  
Immediately, a *thud* was heard as Naruto's weight shifted onto the cold, tiled floor.  
  
//Nani?? Why can't I move freely?// he thought to himself as he suppressed the pain that was now shooting through his body.  
  
"That's the effect of the chidori baka, a large amount of electricity surges into your body and your nerves become useless."  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped. "Itsu made mo*?" He asked silently, his blue eyes widening and becoming clear with shock.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, it's just an after effect, you either die, or you live and heal."  
  
The other boy let out a large sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought my ninja years were numbered."  
  
Then he looked up at the dark-haired boy sitting in bed. "Ehehe, looks like you're pretty lame for now too eh?" he asked with a hint of mocking in his voice.  
  
"Urusai*, Naruto!" the other demanded and turned to the wall.  
  
For a few minutes, Naruto sat on the floor and made faces at Sasuke, who was doing his best attempting to ignore him. Soon, Naruto had invented a new way to annoy Sasuke.  
  
He had made up a little song.  
  
"Number one rookie ain't such a tough cookie"  
  
"Thought he'd win, but lost to my rasengan"  
  
"He acts so cool, but he's actually a fool"  
  
"Let's all take a go, at this stupid marshmallow!"  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and diverted his attention away from Naruto. //Don't let him get to you, stay calm, stay calm//  
  
"Besides. ." Naruto's voice broke Sasuke's concentration bubble. "If you can't even beat me, how can you beat Itachi?"  
  
The last words touched a nerve in Sasuke.  
  
He dove off the bed, ignoring the protest of his muscles. "Naruto!!! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT!!! DO YOU HEAR ME???"  
  
Sasuke's hand found its way to Naruto's throat. Even though his grip was unbelievably weak, Naruto didn't have the strength the push him off.  
  
Lucky for Naruto, and to Sasuke's dismay, the nurse chose to walk in at that time.  
  
"Boys! Yamete*! YOU there!" She pointed to Sasuke. "Let him go this minute!"  
  
Sasuke reluctantly let his hold on Naruto go and the blond wheezed, taking down giant gulps of air .  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare and sluggishly made his way back to his bed, only mildly aware of the pain it caused him to lift himself onto the bed.  
  
"Nurse! I demand to be moved to a different room, away from this psycho who's after my life!" Naruto tilted his head towards Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke just laughed. "Yah right, I don't bother wasting my time trying to kill people who'll probably sleep walk off a building anyway."  
  
Before Naruto could respond, the nurse was yelling. "THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
They remained silent as she pushed her glasses up, causing Naruto to cringe because it faintly reminded him of Kabuto.  
  
She examined her clipboard. "There's an empty room down the hall if you like Naruto."  
  
He nodded eagerly. "I'd sleep in the toilet room to get away from Sasuke."  
  
The nurse looked over her glasses and raised an eyebrows. "Alright, let me go get a wheelchair for you." with that, she disappeared down the hall.  
  
Sasuke, who was still on the floor, pulled himself up so that he was lying against the bed, he then resumed his glaring contest with Naruto.  
  
"God, sometimes I just wish you'd just drop dead." Sasuke sighed and looked away.  
  
"Yah well, it's not like there would be anybody to miss me if I did." Naruto replied quietly and lay his head down, staring intently at the wall..  
  
A shocked expression donned on Sasuke's face  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"What???"  
  
"You're. . . an orphan?"  
  
"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, yes, yes I am." Naruto turned on his side and looked coolly at Sasuke. "Why, are you going to hate me more than you already do now?"  
  
Sasuke cast his gaze downward. "No, I just.. I'm an orphan too"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened slowly, but then he closed them. A strange feeling had overcome him.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
It was a cool August evening, Most families were at home eating dinner, so the streets were quiet.  
  
Eight year old Uzumaki Naruto walked through a deserted park towards his house, a bag full of instant-cup ramen swung from his hand as he walked absent-mindedly.  
  
//When I get home, I'm going to eat the miso one first, and then, if I'm really hungry, I think I'll have the chicken-flavored one too . . .// he thought to himself happily.  
  
Somewhere near the exit of the park, a muffled sound reached the young blond boy's ears.  
  
He stopped, and listened, for a moment he heard only the echoes of the wind, but then he heard it again, it sounded like someone was crying.  
  
Obviously no one had ever told Naruto that curiosity killed the cat, he wandered towards the sound and peaked behind a rose bush.  
  
A thin boy with shaggy black hair sat crying into his sleeve, mumbling to himself. "The whole clan was wiped out, I can't believe I let this happen, if only I was stronger, then I could kill Itachi. . . "  
  
"Hi, are you okay?" Naruto asked whole-heartedly.  
  
The boy froze. "Get away from me!" He shrieked and pushed Naruto to the ground, the bag of ramen scattering.  
  
Naruto did not move, he only stared at the other boy.  
  
They stayed that way for a while, until the dark-haired boy started picking up the ramen. "I'm sorry . . " he muttered incoherently as he handed the last one to Naruto.  
  
"It's okay!" Naruto smiled and graciously accepted it. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
The other nodded and began to walk away. As he left, he spoke to no one in particular. "I will become stronger than him"  
  
//What a strange boy// Naruto thought to himself as he watched him disappear.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
"You were that boy behind the rosebush weren't you?" Naruto asked silently when he reopened his eyes and found Sasuke staring at him.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked up at the roof as if he was searching for that memory. "I think so."  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your clan Sasuke. . ." Naruto apologized honestly.  
  
Sasuke only nodded.  
  
"Well here we are! Ready to go Naruto?" The nurse entered smiling, pulling an old wheelchair behind her.  
  
Naruto glanced from the nurse to Sasuke, back to the nurse. "If it's okay . . I'd rather stay here."  
  
He glanced at Sasuke, attempting to see if he had his approval. The other boy first looked shocked, but then he smiled.  
  
"Well . . . If you're sure. . ."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Sorry to bother you with the wheelchair."  
  
She sighed, muttered a week "Mmmhmm" and pushed the wheelchair back out the door.  
  
"Couldn't leave me could you baka?" Sasuke smirked and stuck his tongue out at Naruto without reserve.  
  
Naruto grinned and also stuck his tongue out. "Well, I know you'd miss me so much."  
  
"Maybe I would" Sasuke laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
* Itsu Made Mo - Forever  
  
* Urusai - Annoying/Shut up  
  
* Yamete - Stop, Cease  
  
Note - Naruto does know Itachi to some extent, and he does know Sasuke is an "avenger" so that wasn't like a random splurge of my imagination, but I'm pretty sure Naruto doesn't know about the whole Uchiha clan tragedy, so P I'm putting it in.  
  
Anyways, yah I just read chappy 176, and obviously this isn't how it ends -__-() so this is my rendition hehe.  
  
REVIEW!! PLZ! I LUV YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! ^_^(\/)  
  
~Maiden 


	3. Time Grabs you by the Wrists

Hey everyone! ^^;;; quick update ne?? I hope y'all are enjoying this story, sorry I'm such a crappy writer -___-() anyways, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, need I say more?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: Time Grabs you by the Wrists  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A somewhat still and heavy afternoon air hung in the halls of Konoha village hospital. Doctors proceeded to tend to their patients and paperwork while nurses continued their aid.  
  
It would have been a normal day had not two unsettling youths disrupted the serenity.  
  
"I win!!" Naruto whooped as he sped across the "finish line" which happened to be a piece of white string that hung loosely between two doorknobs.  
  
The un-oiled wheels of Naruto's old wheelchair came to a screeching halt at the end of the hallway, drawing the attention of all people in hearing distance.  
  
His raven-haired rival rolled in on his own wheelchair seconds later, barely missing an old man.  
  
"Damn you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he steadied his chair, both boys had obviously regained control of their arms.  
  
A nurse rushed to the scene minutes later and the two young ninjas were pulled off the chairs by their ears and dragged back to their room.  
  
"NEITHER OF YOU WILL BE GETTING DINNER AS PUNISHMENT!" She roared, while her face turned red. She then slammed the door so hard that an old portrait of some swans that hung above Naruto's bed shook ominously before regaining stillness.  
  
"Nani??" Naruto cried in agony as he realized that would mean no food until tomorrow morning.  
  
Sasuke smirked and reached for a white box wrapped in pink ribbon that lay untouched on his nightstand.  
  
Pulling off a card, he glanced at it briefly and tossed it aside. Naruto managed to catch site of the line "Love Ino" before the card slid under his bed and out of sight.  
  
The words "Get well soon Sasuke-kun" were written neatly in dark blue frosting atop the very fluffy-looking chocolate cake.  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped and he had to guess that the sudden moisture he felt on his lips and chin would have to be drool.  
  
"Sasuke??" Naruto asked quietly, "You are going to share that right?"  
  
A mocking voice answered back. "Gee, I don't know, I am really hungry. . ."  
  
Thinking a minute, Naruto decided to throw, whatever dignity he had left, aside and donned his adorable, watery-blue, puppy dog eyes.  
  
"PWEEASE????"  
  
Sasuke sighed, although he would never admit it, those eyes did make him feel a bit softer than usual. He took a plastic knife and cut the cake in half, handing Naruto the "Get well soon" part.  
  
Naruto beamed and thanked him, immediately digging into his large share of the cake.  
  
Sasuke smiled and watched him eat. Naruto's childish behavior never ceased to amuse him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Naruto watched the sunset from his window, he was bored, very bored, Normally he sat on his roof at home and watched the deep, orange sun recede along the mountains but recently that had not been the case.  
  
While he was in the hospital, both he and Sasuke watched the dying sunset together, it had almost begun to feel like an evening ritual to him.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto called silently, turning to look at the other boy. To Naruto's surprise, his rival was not in his bed.  
  
//Kosu. . .// Naruto thought and turned around putting his fists up, but it was too late.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Sasuke pounced on Naruto, tying him down with duct tape.  
  
"DAMN YOU SASUKE! TRAITOR!!!" Naruto screamed as he continued to squirm despite the duct tape.  
  
Sasuke laughed and sat down on his bed. "I wouldn't have to do this if you just agreed to take your bath every night!"  
  
"NOO!! NEVER!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as the nurse carried him out towards the baths.  
  
Sasuke sighed and stuck a piece of duct tape over Naruto's mouth. "That ought to shut him up for a while." He said to the very grateful-looking woman.  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare as he disappeared down the darkening hallway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The blond boy slowly wheeled himself back to his room, it was past nine, the reason that his bath had taken so long was because he had swallowed three bars of soap, given two nurses nervous-breakdowns and all in all, well, refused to cooperate.  
  
//Hehe, that'll teach them to try and give Uzumaki Naruto a bath every again!// He thought cynically as he entered the dark room.  
  
For a minute, he felt like turning on the lights and jumping on Sasuke for duct-taping him, but a noise disturbed his scheming.  
  
It was a low, soft whimper. "Why did you do it? They didn't have to die!"  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, alarmed.  
  
"No! Please! I'm scared, don't kill me!"  
  
Naruto rolled slowly towards Sasuke's bed, he was in a panicked state. "Sasuke?" He asked again, and he leaned forward, catching a glimpse of the pained look on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" Naruto shook Sasuke lightly.  
  
Tears slipped out from under the boys closed eyelids. "Why?? Why??"  
  
Naruto inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes before making his next move. Slowly, but surely, he raised his hand back and slapped the raven-haired boy awake.  
  
Sasuke's own hand immediately made its way to his face, and he held it there, the coldness of his palm soothing the stinging pain for a brief moment.  
  
"N . . Naruto?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare, you sounded really scared, so I had to do something. . ." Naruto said quietly as he looked to the floor.  
  
Sasuke sat up and hurriedly wiped the tears from his face.  
  
//He saw me cry . . .// He thought bitterly  
  
Sasuke looked out the window, as if searching for something in the darkness. "I guess you never thought the high and mighty Uchiha Sasuke would succumb to nightmares did you?" he said coldly to Naruto.  
  
The blond boy looked taken aback, but then his answer was comforting. "It's okay, we all have things that make us feel like the world is ending, they're hard to deal with."  
  
Sasuke swallowed and nodded. "Thanks. . ." he muttered silently.  
  
His rival smiled weakly. For a few moments they both said nothing, but then Naruto reached over and gave Sasuke a quick hug.  
  
Sasuke at was shocked, but he liked the way it felt when Naruto hugged him so he returned the hug lightly..  
  
"I know how you feel Sasuke, don't worry." Naruto whispered into his ear.  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Thanks Naruto. . ."  
  
It would be much later before the boys finally went to sleep, but that night a special bond formed between the two, a bond that neither quite understood.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
::takes deep breath:: OKAY! This story has probably taken the fluff-ball path, so plz don't flame me about Sasuke being OOC or anything.  
  
Anyways, for all you angst-lovers who are going DRAT!! right now, rest assured, I'm working on something special for you guys, check out my bio for the 411 ^.~  
  
Yup, yup, well that was chapter 3, stay tuned for chapter 4!  
  
As always, R/R!! IT MAKES ME FEEL LUVED! IT MAKES ME FEEL WORTH SOMETHING!  
  
NTI: *Shoves sock in Maiden's mouth*  
  
@_@  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
